


一颗迪斯科球引发的婚礼

by Briersville



Series: 冬去春来 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2000s, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Period-Typical Sexism, Top America (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯与伊利亚·布拉金斯基2005年的婚礼始末。
Relationships: America/USSR | Soviet Union (Hetalia), 米苏
Series: 冬去春来 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985515
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. 酒后乱错人怎么想都是迪斯科球的错

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️警告⚠️
> 
> 沙苏露异体设定。
> 
> 轻松无脑搞笑OOC，所有角色及事件均被柔化。
> 
> 配对为米苏（ **不逆** ），含新大陆亲子及沙苏露亲情向，有不少角色出场。

这世界上的许多问题都是像滚雪球一样越滚越大。最初，也许你只是难过于监护人不及时回信。在此基础上，你又逐渐不满于他将近一年都不来看你一次。再上一级，这个不及时回信、不经常来看你的监护人还总是试图教你如何行事，他真的有那个资格吗？后来你得知他的孩子们称你为“外省人”（Provincials）——就好像你和你的民众是什么低人一等的物种。再往后，不及时回信、不经常来看你、试图教你如何行事、称你为“外省人”的监护人开始搜刮你身上的油水了。雪球滚啊滚啊，裹上一层又一层法条文件，下一秒，你发觉自己已经和监护人在雨中持枪对峙了。

而对于2005年初的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯而言，如今摆在他面前的问题始于一颗千禧年的迪斯科球。这颗迪斯科球滚啊滚啊，裹上一次又一次的偶遇、一次又一次的简略交谈、一次又一次的负距离交流，终于滚成了房间里的大象。

雪白无瑕还会从鼻子里吐出粉红泡泡的那种。

2000年1月2日，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在纽约包场了一家迪厅。他刚经历了自己的第一次“千禧年”，仍身处立于历史之巅的飘飘然中，总觉得除了官方的庆祝活动也该自己搞一场狂欢，还要拉着其他意识体们一起。“我们做到了！”他说，“我们所有人一起平安度过了这个历史时刻……呃……总之，随便跳，随便喝！”

包场是为了意识体们的隐私——当然，并不是所有的意识体都响应了他的号召到纽约来只为了蹦一晚的迪——更关键的是，这也就意味着留下的“工作人员”都经过了相关的培训，不会因为阿尔弗雷德的证件年龄拒绝给他提供酒精。而因为酒精能让人更为大胆开放（虽然它也会影响人类男性的某些功能，但对意识体来说这就不是问题了），这对他的作战计划颇为关键。

喝下自己的第一杯半威士忌后，阿尔弗雷德拍了一下弗朗西斯的肩膀，说：“祝我好运，我要去睡伊万·布拉金斯基了。”

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦正举着摄像机专注拍摄一手抓着朗姆酒瓶一手扯着领带踩在桌子上高唱“Better Off Alone”的亚瑟·柯克兰，加上迪厅里本就嘈杂，他过了两秒钟才意识到阿尔弗雷德说了什么。“我不知道，弗雷迪，这不像个好主意。”他谨慎道。

“为什么不？只是睡觉，又不是要和他交往。我思考这个很久了，你也得承认至少在外表上他还是挺有魅力的。”

弗朗西斯还举着摄像机，但他的视线完全给了阿尔弗雷德：“我不确定。我是说，伊万本人可能不是这么看这种事情的。而且我以为——”

“放心吧，我能处理好这件事。你只要祝我有个美好夜晚就行了。”阿尔弗雷德拽了拽他为了蹦迪专门换上的银色夹克，走向舞池的方向。他之前看到伊万·布拉金斯基往那边去了——那个俄罗斯人真的会跳芭蕾和哥萨克以外的舞吗？

啊，果然是这样：当阿尔弗雷德凭借自己有力的肩膀掠过瓦尔加斯兄弟、基尔伯特、安东尼奥和海格力斯后，他在舞池里看到了那个俄罗斯人，戴着蠢兮兮的围巾转来转去，躲避着其他意识体的躯体，僵硬得像《绿野仙踪》里那个可怜的没油铁皮人。在阿尔弗雷德微醺的视野中，旋转闪光的迪斯科球下，伊万浅色的头发和不安转动的眼睛染上瑰丽又有些诡异的色彩，好像他不是这个世界的生物似的。

阿尔弗雷德笑了：“伊万！万尼亚！过来这边！”

伊万看到了他，立刻转身向反方向逃窜，然而因为舞池过于拥挤失败了。阿尔弗雷德则成功挪动到了俄罗斯人身后，一把抓住对方的胳膊：“你被逮捕了，布拉金斯基！”他宣布，“你今天晚上归我了！”

“我不——”

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯不接受反对意见。他钳着俄罗斯人离开了迪厅。大概是因为酒精，接下来的事有些模糊了：大概有一些挣扎，一些打斗，可能还见了点血，但结果大致与阿尔弗雷德想象的一样美妙。

至少在他第二天清晨刚醒来时，阿尔弗雷德还是这么想的。整个酒店房间惨不忍睹，一盏台灯横在桌上，两盏碎在地上，椅子和小茶几都翻倒了，至于床单……阿尔弗雷德提醒自己退房时多留点小费。

伊万·布拉金斯基还在他旁边沉睡。俄罗斯人的围巾不见了，却不知怎的还套着衬衫。阿尔弗雷德忍不住啧了一声，他那副凄惨的模样就好像俄罗斯本土昨晚经历了什么轰炸。美利坚小伙伸手抚摸了一下伊万铂金的头发，有点凌乱，但依然十分柔软。

伊万因他的动作醒了过来。

窗台上歇脚的鸽子被房间内尖利的惨叫惊飞了。阿尔弗雷德头朝下从床上跌了下去，但凡他年龄大一点肯定还会闪到腰。美利坚小伙尖叫着，持续尖叫着，他坐在地上朝后腾挪，一根手指直直指着还躺在床上的俄罗斯人：“你！你！你！”

被他指着的对象用鲜红的眼睛翻了个白眼：“别叫唤，头疼。”他沙哑的嗓音再度提醒了阿尔弗雷德，他昨天都做了什么事情。

“你，你已经死了！”阿尔弗雷德说。

伊利亚·布拉金斯基又翻了个白眼：“你是想说自己睡了个鬼吗？”

“我——”阿尔弗雷德张大了嘴，“可是——”

一时间，他无法决定“伊利亚·布拉金斯基还活着”和“我他妈竟然搞错了人”到底哪个更令自己震惊。伊利亚怎么可能没死？1991年底阿尔弗雷德甚至还派专机空运了自己在加州专门为此目的培育的向日葵送到他的葬礼上——阿尔弗雷德本人并没有跟着飞去，毕竟他还要出席自家的新年庆祝活动。事后他获悉，苏维埃意识体的葬礼十分冷清，除了不怎么看重公历新年的王耀似乎没有“外人”参加。这让阿尔弗雷德歇斯底里地一刻不停笑了足足一分钟，如果他是个普通人类早该缺氧憋死了。

这他妈都是那颗迪斯科球的错！美利坚小伙恨恨地想。如果不是那颗球一直在高速旋转反射彩光导致他看错了伊利亚的虹膜颜色，这种尴尬又惊悚的事怎么会发生？说到底伊利亚为什么会出现在他包场的迪厅！

伊利亚·布拉金斯基还活着的事实必然会影响到他未来的战略，但那是他回到华盛顿特区才需要担心的事。关键的问题是阿尔弗雷德不知道应该怎样处理眼下的局面。

按照他在疯狂的六十年代的经验，以及对各种电影套路的了解，伊利亚现在应该起来走进浴室了，而阿尔弗雷德应该听着水声一边慢慢套上衣服一边思考人生。在伊利亚出来的时候，他们应该默契地对话：“我们就当昨晚什么都没发生，好吗？”“当然，什么都没发生。”然后，阿尔弗雷德就可以体面地离开——或许他该迅速开车回华府向上司汇报，或许他该去找伊万质问他这该死的是怎么回事，或许他应该和一些经验更丰富的意识体询问“死去的意识体复活”有没有先例……

前提是伊利亚遵循一般程序，起身走进浴室。

现实是伊利亚躺在原处盯着天花板，一动不动。

阿尔弗雷德终于忍不住问：“你不打算去洗澡吗？”

他很确定，他们昨天没有进行这项重要的步骤。

伊利亚平静地回答：“我起不来。”

这当然很尴尬，但阿尔弗雷德也承认，浴室里这将近一个小时是他和死敌——前任死敌——自1947年以来最为平和的一次相处。伊利亚被他抱起来的时候都没有试图揍他，当然也可能是因为他暂时揍不动。他也没有痛骂阿尔弗雷德，甚至都没嘲讽年轻人的“能力”，当然也可能是因为他嗓子疼懒得说。阿尔弗雷德在沉默中不乏心虚地清理了自己的罪证，把伊利亚抱出浴室，思考着该怎么处理这件事。当伊利亚的手机响起铃声，他想也没想看也没看就直接接了起来：“Hello？”

对面安静了好一会儿，然后，伊万·布拉金斯基粗声问：“是你吗，琼斯？”

伊万不是空手来的，他带来了一把轮椅。他也不是一个人来的，身边跟着一个王耀。

“我们俩找了你一个晚上！”他用俄语对伊利亚说，熟练地将哥哥安置在轮椅上并用围巾挡住了他的半张脸，“这到底是怎么回事，伊廖沙？”

而王耀扫视着酒店房间，眯眼看阿尔弗雷德：“禽兽！”

“所以你也知道？”阿尔弗雷德无视了他的指控，“你一直知道他没死？”

“你为什么这么惊讶？”东方人说，“我以为基尔伯特·贝什米特的例子足够明显了。毕竟现在的世界比以前还是温柔了不少。”

阿尔弗雷德还想继续追问，但是他的后脑传来一阵剧痛，接着失去了意识。

显然，来接伊利亚回家的伊万·布拉金斯基不止带了轮椅，还带了他的魔法水管。

“别光在那里站着发呆斯乔帕，你就不能多搬几块面包过来？”

“我只是答应和你一起出来购物，体力劳动并不包括在合约内。”

躲在货架后的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯瞪眼瞧着对面的前苏联和前沙俄。他不该惊讶的，既然伊利亚还活着，那么斯捷潘当然也可能活着；但是他们两个在一家食品商店里挑面包的场景实在有点超出美利坚小伙的接受能力。

他眼前的一罐枫糖浆突然被挪开了，阿尔弗雷德发觉，自己正直直望进一双暗金色的眼睛。

“哦，”斯捷潘·布拉金斯基扬起眉毛，“伊廖沙，这里有一位美国游客。”

“我只是路过，”阿尔弗雷德立刻声明，“呃……真巧啊。”这当然不是纯然的巧合，他是打算亲自来莫斯科揪出伊利亚·布拉金斯基的藏身处的，却没想到对方竟然出现在光天化日之下的食品店里。“没想到你们也会出来买吃的……我是说，这可真，居家……”

“也许我该同情一下你的秘书，他的祖国竟然连自己采购食物都做不到。”伊利亚的声音从对面传过来。

“别理他，”斯捷潘说，“他非要自己做这种事，甚至还要拉上我一起。大概是五年的植物人生活让他想把错过的运动量都补回来——”

“而你，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基，如果不是我偶尔还会逼着你出来走走，你早就该变得像对面那个美国人一样臃肿肥胖。”伊利亚的声音越来越近，阿尔弗雷德转过头，发现他已经绕过货架走到自己这一边来了。他红色的眼睛略微眯起：“你是来做什么的？纽约的事我可还没忘呢。”

“彼此彼此，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我还有问题没问呢。”

“你今晚不回家了吧，伊廖沙？”斯捷潘在货架另一边愉快地问，“那我先回去了。替我跟阿拉斯加问好，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯！”

“斯捷潘！！！”

那天晚上伊利亚确实没回家。阿尔弗雷德在自己的酒店房间和他相当心平气和地谈了谈，得知年初伊利亚只是出于对“蹦迪”天然的怀疑和对伊万人身安全的担忧（阿尔弗雷德的行为证明他的担忧十分正确）而跟着伊万溜进了阿尔弗雷德包场的迪厅，然后，发生的事就那么发生了。

“你好像并不怎么生气。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“你是觉得只后脑勺挨一下不够爽？”伊利亚说。他拔掉电线，举起了落地灯。

关于冷战期间的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯和伊利亚·布拉金斯基的一个常见误解是，他们总是在斗殴——甚而在有些意识体眼中这些斗殴还会发展成一些更亲密的行为。然而事实是，大多数时候他们只停留在言语威胁或者用枪口或镰刀抵在对方的致命部位上——冷战毕竟是“冷”战，他们操纵傀儡相争却不真正意义上正面冲突，在危险线上蹦来跳去却不会真正去触碰它。

但是冷战结束了，所以伊利亚·布拉金斯基可以不计后果地用落地灯暴打阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

阿尔弗雷德笑了。

最终落地灯被扔在一边，阿尔弗雷德在地上，伊利亚骑在他身上，两个人都卡着对方的脖子。伊利亚红色的眼睛闪烁着阿尔弗雷德怀念的但又不太一样的光芒。

“我不记得那天晚上是什么样的了，”阿尔弗雷德突然承认，“可惜。而且我还以为你是伊万，更可惜了。”

伊利亚冷笑：“以为我是万尼亚？琼斯，那天你可一直叫着 **我的** 名字。”

阿尔弗雷德愣住了。

他们对视了一会儿。

他们把迪斯科球之夜做过的事又做了一遍。

迪斯科球就此开始了滚动。当阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯发现伊利亚·布拉金斯基并没有死透之后，伊利亚就开始在他的生活中随处出现了。比如说，他意识到基尔伯特·贝什米特博客上的一些照片里以背影出镜的铂金头发的青年其实并不是伊万而是伊利亚。比如说他想起斯捷潘说的“跟阿拉斯加问好”而决定干脆去一趟阿拉斯加的时候撞见伊利亚和马修·威廉姆斯在那里打冰球。

“连你都知道，马蒂？！为什么你不告诉我！！！”

“你没问啊，阿尔弗，”马修回答，“而且我担心这对你来说太刺激了。”

然后他跟伊利亚联手在冰上把阿尔弗雷德狂虐了一顿，举着相机的阿拉斯加为他们留下了珍贵的图像资料。

阿尔弗雷德还发觉，经常投稿给《国家地理》的一位审美绝佳的、名为维克多·索罗的俄罗斯摄影师其实就是伊利亚本人，那些照片显示出前苏联意识体似乎经常在外旅游。2000年11月初，阿尔弗雷德还在巴黎碰见了他。

“斯捷潘每年十月份中旬开始一看见我就会恐慌发作，”伊利亚说，“所以我会避开那个麻烦。”

在这些偶遇和不那么偶然的相遇中，他们会简略交谈，时而争论，偶尔斗殴，极偶尔重复迪斯科球之夜发生的事。

“你跟以前没法比了。”阿尔弗雷德对斜靠在枕头上看书的伊利亚说。

“而你还陷在冷战思维里不可自拔，”伊利亚说，“你的手伸太长了，琼斯。”

“我以为你喜欢我那么做呢。”阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼。

“我在认真和你说话，弗雷德卡。你再这样瞎管别人的事迟早会吃苦头——我自己的经验之谈，你也看到后果了。”

阿尔弗雷德不是很想继续这个话题：“你刚才叫我什么？再来一遍。”

然而不到一年后，2001年9月11日，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯躺在病榻上喘不过气的时候，他发觉伊利亚竟然说对了一次。亚瑟、弗朗西斯和马修都来看望他，大多数意识体也发来了慰问。但他没想到伊利亚会出现。

“我警告过你，琼斯。”红眼睛的前意识体说。

他低头看着满头冷汗的年轻人，手悬在半空好一会儿，终于落在他的头顶，轻轻抚摸了一下阿尔弗雷德的金发。

有时候阿尔弗雷德会觉得伊利亚像是一根恼人的麻绳。曾经他促进阿尔弗雷德自省——为了让其他人看到自己是比伊利亚更佳的选择；而在伊利亚退休后，他竟然还能摆着超然的智者形象时不时揪一把阿尔弗雷德的呆毛，跟他说：你做过火了。

迪斯科球滚到第四年，阿尔弗雷德跟着上司去了一趟德州。年轻些的乔治和他父亲相似，是个注重家庭的男人。

“等一下，乔治，”劳拉说，“你的领子——我真不敢相信，这么大个人了你连自己的领子都整理不好！”

阿尔弗雷德看着第一夫人给自家上司整理衣领，突然有了一些不妙的感受。上次他和伊利亚完事之后准备出门，伊利亚就是这么干的。当然，他的语气可没那么友善。

“你的视力已经看不出领子是不是对称了吗？我记得德克萨斯是平光镜。”

而一旦他作出这样的对比，阿尔弗雷德就没法不注意到他和伊利亚的相处方式，如果发生在一对异性间，通常意义上就可以被称为“老夫老妻”了。

迪斯科球滚到第五年，阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚在拉斯维加斯。伊利亚强调他只是去取材的——前苏联的意识体似乎正打算往小说界发展，反正他也没什么别的事可做。

“你知知知知知不知道，”阿尔弗雷德挂在伊利亚肩膀上，迈步迈得比迈克尔·杰克逊还空灵妖娆，“拉斯维加斯是我的——闪婚圣地！呐哈哈哈哈！”

“你的证件年龄不是买不到酒精——琼斯！”伊利亚拽了他一把免得他一头扎进街边的垃圾桶里，“我以为你已经过了药物狂热期！”

“世界各地游客！”阿尔弗雷德挥舞着手臂宣布，“无论出身！无论婚姻状况！只要说出‘我愿意’就能拿到结婚证！”

“这简直是对婚姻的亵渎。”伊利亚鄙视道。

“但是两个男的不行，”阿尔弗雷德突然平静了似的，“哦，讨厌……人类在这件事上真是太狭隘了。”

在回酒店的路上他一直十分安静，这让伊利亚有些不安，当琼斯不说话的时候就意味着他可能在思考——而琼斯一思考，多半就有人要倒霉了。

他的预感是正确的：他刚把阿尔弗雷德安置在床上，美利坚小伙就猛弹了起来差点撞上他的额头。“我们应该试着结婚！”他说。

“你说什么？”伊利亚皱眉，“琼斯，这不是玩笑，你吃了什么不该吃的东西？”

“我什么也没吃！”阿尔弗雷德的嘴角耷拉了下去，“你不想和我结婚？”

“我——”伊利亚叹气，“这话题没有意义，阿尔弗雷德。意识体‘结婚’和人类结婚完全是两回事。”

“但你现在严格来说不是意识体，”阿尔弗雷德的眼镜片闪烁着智慧的光芒，“你退休了。所以我们结婚就可以算是……算是……”他仰着脖子思考，“一种以双方感情为基础的排他性的、意味着忠诚的联合……”

“婚姻本质是一种经济联合，琼斯，”伊利亚指出，“它还是一种压迫与剥削的手段。这种‘联合’最终会消亡的，这是历史的必然性。”

“你简直不可理喻，”阿尔弗雷德嘟囔着往后躺倒，把脸埋进枕头里，“我的天，为什么我会喜欢上你这种家伙？”

伊利亚沉默了。

“哦上帝，”阿尔弗雷德惊恐起来，“我刚说了什么？我什么也没说！这只是一种，一种社会实验！我只是觉得作为意识体我们有权利体验一下人类的——呃——”

“琼斯，我不认为其他意识体会同意这件事。”

“管他们！”阿尔弗雷德把枕头扔了出去，它从墙壁上滑落下来，“这是阿尔弗雷德要和伊利亚结婚，又不是美利坚要和……呃，反正它已经没了，这个根本不成立。再说谁不喜欢婚礼？谁不喜欢？我们可以把它办成世界大狂欢，上帝啊，我们现在真的需要这个……”

他翻滚到坐在床边缘的伊利亚身边，湛蓝的眼睛亮晶晶的：“你知道，1991年以前我从来没想到我们还能有这种可能的未来。而我想抓住它，你明白我的意思吗，伊廖沙？”

伊利亚伸手摸了摸他灿金的头发，并惊恐地发现自己不知什么时候形成了这种阿尔弗雷德凑过来就要摸他头的条件反射。若说他没有一点点成就感是假的：看看吧，这可是USA，当今世界唯一的超大国，年轻又有活力，正好像人世间的太阳。那是他望而不得的温暖与光芒，但现在，这太阳把独占一小部分的自己的选择权交到了伊利亚·布拉金斯基手上。

伊利亚不傻，他当然只可能获得阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯作为“人”的一小部分，甚至还不是全部。但是对于长期忍饥挨饿的人而言，一小块黑面包都能让他满足了。

“或许我们可以试试。”他慢吞吞地说。

于是，在2005年初的拉斯维加斯，事情就这样定了下来：阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯要和伊利亚·布拉金斯基试着结个婚。


	2. 可怜天下老父心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 家人的祝福对婚礼自然重要，而养了叛逆弟弟的哥哥心思大多一致。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章已经开始土嗨了。无论你觉得自己看到了什么——本故事唯一的CP只有米苏。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯醒来时还奇迹般地记得自己前一天晚上刚刚和伊利亚求婚成功。他的眼睛还没完全睁开就伸出胳膊去想拉过床另一侧的斯拉夫人，准备在对方脸颊上亲一口以示快乐，但是他的手指划拉来划拉去也只摸到了没有温度的床单。阿尔弗雷德立时警铃大作：难道伊利亚反悔逃跑了？！他猛地从床上坐起来——

“不用着急，你已经错过酒店的早餐时段了。”伊利亚说。

阿尔弗雷德条件反射地朝后挪动屁股，径直撞上了床头板。“操，你吓到我了！”

前苏联意识体在酒店书桌后坐得笔直，手肘抵在桌面上，十指交叉挡住了下巴。他穿着深蓝色风衣，红围巾妥帖地待在脖颈周围，金丝边眼镜后一双鲜红的眼睛深不见底，直勾勾地盯着阿尔弗雷德。如果不是他的风衣胸前没有勋章，铂金发顶上也没戴军帽，几秒钟前尚不清醒的阿尔弗雷德还以为是冷战再临了。

“说到底你为什么要打扮成这样还这么坐着？”阿尔弗雷德揉着后脑勺哀嚎。

“并不是每个意识体都像你一样，喜欢叼着冰淇淋勺子或可乐吸管作出重大决定。而我正在思考一个严肃的问题，”伊利亚给了他一个十分冷战的、“苏维埃不赞成”的眼神，“鉴于我们昨天决定结婚。”

他的语气活像在说“鉴于我们昨天决定攻入柏林俘虏贝什米特兄弟”。阿尔弗雷德的面部肌肉有些扭曲。“这算什么严肃问题？我们只管办婚礼就好了，会很有趣的！”

伊利亚的眼神从“苏维埃不赞成”变成了与亚瑟·柯克兰颇为神似的“这孩子根本不知道自己在说什么”。但如果阿尔弗雷德在乎老家伙们的想法，他就不是阿尔弗雷德了。“这会是个世界性的庆典，前无古人！”他掀起被子光着脚走进浴室，捏着牙膏管中间朝牙刷上挤。“没错，我们应该邀请全世界的意识体来见证这一刻！”

“我不知道你对这个世界抱有什么幻想，但你要知道很多国家其实并不是特别喜欢你，”伊利亚指出，“而基本上所有的国家都很讨厌我。”

“嘿，喜欢我的意识体很多的！”阿尔弗雷德含着满口牙膏泡沫含含糊糊地说，“至少表现得喜欢我的意识体很多，对一场婚礼来说这就够了。”他仔仔细细地刷着自己的每一颗牙齿，“至于你嘛，你毕竟退休好几年了，不可能所有人都那么记仇。”

伊利亚嗤笑一声：“不要因为你自己记忆力不佳就认定其他人也是如此。但凡你更关心一点别人家的历史，琼斯，你就会发现大部分意识体真的 **非常** 记仇。”

阿尔弗雷德咕噜咕噜地漱着口，把水吐了出来，终于开始正常说话：“好吧，我猜邀请中东地区的一些意识体确实不太合适。但是愿意来的肯定还是有很多！亚瑟、弗朗西斯、费里西安诺、路德维希——”

“所以你说的‘世界’其实只是指欧洲？”伊利亚说，“实在是典型的欧洲中心式文化霸权。你是受虐狂吗琼斯？虽然那些欧洲意识体一直边缘化我，但他们同样一直认为你是个土鳖。”

“哦上帝啊！”阿尔弗雷德拧开水龙头，恶狠狠地将凉水泼到脸上，“好吧，亚洲的意识体当然也有愿意来的不是吗！比如本田菊！比如王耀！”

“本田，也许吧，毕竟他可是相当喜欢你。但是王耀？不可能。他愿意来我们中任何一个的葬礼还差不多——准确来说是你的，他已经参加过我的了。”

“这可就悲观过头了！”阿尔弗雷德嚷嚷着从浴室里走出来，“我可还记得他跟伊万当时一起找你找了一晚上！我现在就打电话给他。”他在自己那半边房间里扔得到处都是的衣服堆中翻找着，直到伊利亚叹了口气，拉开书桌抽屉，将美国人的黑莓拍在桌面上。

“下次我不会帮你收起来了。”他警告。

“别总表现得跟我妈似的，一个亚蒂就够我受了，”阿尔弗雷德拨出了王耀的号码，丝毫不在乎这通长途会如何影响自家的财政状况。“嘿王耀！你起了吗？哦你那边是晚上？啊哈哈，你知道我不怎么喜欢算时差……总之现在有件事要告诉你。我和伊利亚要结婚了。”他将通话设成了免提。伊利亚微微皱起了眉头，一开始他只能听到电流声，接着王耀的声音响彻了整个房间。

“ _老大哥要出嫁了？！！_ ”他的第一句话是用汉语喊出来的，阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚都没听懂，但显然东方人的情绪十分激动。而他的下一句话又换回了英语，证明了这是一种积极的激动。“天啊！天啊！这可是无与伦比的喜事！恭喜，恭喜！干得好，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯！年轻人，有前途！所以婚礼在什么时候？”

阿尔弗雷德冲伊利亚耸了耸肩膀。“我告诉过你了”——他用口型说。“日期还没定呢，毕竟他昨天才答应我的求婚！我会给你寄邀请函的。”

“邀请函？”阿尔弗雷德挂断电话后就听伊利亚这么说。他转过头去，发现伊利亚本来就缺乏血色的面孔竟然变得更苍白了。“你是认真的吗，琼斯？”

“当然要寄邀请函！虽然我一向喜欢走在潮流前方，但这种事情传统一点更浪漫不是吗？”阿尔弗雷德倾下身，毫无遮挡的湛蓝双眼眨也不眨地望着书桌另一边的伊利亚。“嘿，布拉金斯基，”他的声音变得柔和，越过桌面，用双手捧起斯拉夫人的下巴，“你在怕什么？”

伊利亚扒开了他的手。“我没在怕什么，但如果你指望有一场宾客极多的热闹婚礼，你恐怕会失望的。”

“所以你是担心没人愿意捧场！”阿尔弗雷德笑了，“难道莫斯科奥运会还会出现在你的噩梦里？”

伊利亚的眼睛危险地眯了起来：“琼斯，如果你再多说一个字——”

“放心吧，”勇敢的美利坚小伙再次捧起了斯拉夫人的脸在他额头上响亮地亲了一口，“我保证现场不会有一张空着的椅子！大不了我家可还有五十个州呢！”

伊利亚很想提醒阿尔弗雷德，他的五十个州显然不都听他的指挥，但是阿尔弗雷德已经转移到下一个话题了。“不过王耀提醒了我，我们应该先把婚礼的日期定下来，不能影响到独立日，那时候我肯定得待在国内！”

“弗雷德卡。”

“还有蜜月也要考虑进去！你觉得蜜月应该多长比较合适？一般是一个月吗？”

“阿尔弗雷德——”

“对了，定下日期之后我们还要选择邀请函的设计，或者自己动手设计也行！”

“琼斯！”

“嘿我听着呢，怎么了蜜糖？”

伊利亚深深地叹了一口气，决定先不追究他选择的那个奇怪的昵称。“一般来说，在人们讨论婚礼的日期、蜜月的长度和邀请函的设计之前，”他说，“他们会先告知亲人自己准备结婚。”

“啊，是哦！”阿尔弗雷德的眼睛睁大了，好像刚意识到这个问题。

“而你现在不仅没有告知任何一位可以被称为你亲人的意识体，”伊利亚耐着性子解释，“还首先打电话告诉了王耀。”

“哦这点时间是不够他把消息传遍整个世界的！”阿尔弗雷德按起了黑莓的键盘，手指如飞，“我这就发邮件告诉亚蒂、马蒂还有伊万，哦当然还有弗朗吉——嘿，伙计们，我和伊利亚决定要结婚了，恭喜我们吧！好，群发成功！”他冲伊利亚挥了挥手机。

与此同时，北京郊外的某间四合院里，王耀正扯着两条红领巾旋转舞动着，嘴里唱着洪亮又壮美的歌儿：“今天是个好日子！心想的事儿都能成！今天是个好日子！打开了家门咱迎春风！”

他对半个身子躲在门后呆滞望向自己的青年说：“阿京！去把咱那瓶九一年的茅台开了！哦然后帮我跟绍兴订两坛子五年的女儿红！”他又开始挥舞那两条红领巾。“门外的灯笼露出红红的光景！好听的歌儿传达浓浓的深情——”

他今天终于可以睡个好觉，不用担心伊利亚复辟了！

考虑到莫斯科此时也接近傍晚，阿尔弗雷德的邮件群发出去不到一分钟伊利亚的诺基亚就接到了伊万的电话是十分正常的。

“伊廖沙，”伊万的声音接近气声，“你现在安全吗？方便说话吗？”

伊利亚瞥了一眼正掏酒店冰箱的阿尔弗雷德。“不方便我就不会接你电话了。什么事？最好说快一点。”他们可不像美国人那样可以随意浪费长途话费。

“我收到琼斯的邮件说——说你们决定要，结婚。”伊万在“结婚”上加了重音。

“准确地说我们决定试一试。”伊利亚说。

伊万迟疑了一下。“你确定你现在是清醒的吗？没有喝酒，没有被下药？”

“当然没有。”

“也没有被什么武器指着？没有被囚禁？”

“我认为我们都很清楚用武器和失去人身自由威胁我的效果。”伊利亚指出。

“琼斯也没有保证……对俄罗斯的任何意义上的援助？或者减轻制裁？”

“没有，这只是我们的个人行为。这让你失望吗？”

“俄罗斯完全不失望，”伊万立刻声明，“但是万尼亚心情很复杂。”

“YMCA”的欢快铃声突然在房间里响起，冰箱前的阿尔弗雷德失手掉了一罐冰可乐。他咒骂了一声，抓起了自己的手机：“Hello，亚蒂！”

伊利亚将注意力转回到自己这通电话上：““别担心，现在又不是斯捷潘那时候，大不了我就和他离婚。”

“结婚？你要和布拉金斯基结婚？！”亚瑟·柯克兰在听筒里咆哮，阿尔弗雷德不得不把手机拿得远一些，“你们结婚不到一天就会申请离婚吧白痴！！！”

“跟正准备结婚的人说他肯定会离婚可不怎么绅士吧！”阿尔弗雷德说，“再说了，你和弗朗西斯这么多年不也没有离婚？”

“那是因为我们根本就没有结婚！”亚瑟继续咆哮，然后他才意识到不对，“不——该死的，我们根本不是那种关系！！！”

“不是吗？好吧，这不重要。总之我只是通知你们一下，不是问你意见，好吧？况且还有人比我更适合做这世界上第一个大办婚礼结婚的意识体吗？”

“你怎么敢说这不重要！我和那该死的青蛙——”

“你们俩一定会帮忙规划婚礼的对吗？”阿尔弗雷德无视了他，“谢啦！拜！”

伊万不顾礼仪地直接从窗户爬进斯捷潘和伊利亚共同居住的莫斯科郊区别墅时，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基正靠在壁炉旁边的摇椅里、腿上搭着一条厚毛毯看《魔戒》第三部的DVD。

“哦，晚上好，万尼亚，”看见伊万时前沙俄迅速将酒杯塞进毛毯底下，露出优雅的、完美的、一点也不沙发土豆的微笑，“发生了什么？你怎么从窗户进来了？”

伊万甚至顾不得追究他趁伊利亚不在违反晚间限酒合约。“伊廖沙说他要和琼斯结婚！我们该怎么办，斯乔帕？这实在是——”

斯捷潘微笑的弧度立刻拉平了，他在椅子里坐直：“什么？快，快把支票簿拿来！”

伊万带着支票簿和签字笔从书房回来时才想起询问：“可是你确定这有效吗，斯乔帕？琼斯毕竟是世界GDP第一的男人——”

“什么GDP第一？”斯捷潘将支票簿摊在膝盖上写下一串长长的数字，“好了，帮我把这个送到教会去。赞美吾主，”他双手合十，仰头望向窗外的天空，“祂终于回应我的祈祷派人把那个小混蛋给收了！”

弗朗西斯是在给来接喝醉的哥哥回家的路德维希开门时收到阿尔弗雷德的邮件的。

“终于！”他扶着门发出一声极为戏剧化的咏叹，“1945，1947，1991，2005！满打满算六十年，这故事终于要有个完满结局了！”

“您在说什么？”路德维希问。

弗朗西斯侧身让他进来，领着日耳曼人朝客厅走去。“是阿尔弗雷德和伊利亚。他们终于要结婚了。”

弗朗西斯的这句话和趴在沙发上的基尔伯特给路德维希造成了一轮轻微胃痛。“这消息实在没法让我开心起来，”他绷着嗓子说，“我想您应该可以理解……”

“哦，别难过，”弗朗西斯拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们可是意识体，不受人类婚姻法束缚！你和基尔伯特也一样可以结婚。”

正准备伸手把哥哥扶起来的路德维希收回手捂住了额头。“上帝啊，波诺——我不是这个意思！”

“你回莫斯科的机票是哪一天？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“你问这个做什么？”

“我可以跟你一起去，顺便去见斯捷潘，”阿尔弗雷德叉着腰，“英雄要当面获得长辈的认可和祝福！这对婚礼可是很重要的。当然你也得去见亚瑟。”

伊利亚皱起眉头。“我结婚没有必要获得那个老封建的祝福。而且按照这个理论，我应该趁着还在美国境内先去你的某个原住民保护区见原住民美洲。”

阿尔弗雷德的笑容僵住了。

“琼斯？”

“这个……”阿尔弗雷德的眼神在天花板上乱瞟，“她还没有原谅我呢。”

但凡他的未婚夫更浪漫、更有爱心一些，阿尔弗雷德此时就应该收获一个拥抱和一句温柔而不失坚定的“我陪你一起去，你们总得解开心结”。然而他的未婚夫是伊利亚·布拉金斯基。

“而你还说我残忍，”伊利亚说，“好吧。但是你得自己去莫斯科，我要改签去伦敦和柯克兰谈谈。”

“YMCA”的旋律再次响了起来。这次打来电话的是弗朗西斯。

“亲爱的弗雷迪！伊利亚在你旁边吗？如果在请开启免提。好极了，祝贺你们，弗雷迪和伊廖沙！”法国人富有诗意的嗓音传了出来，“对于爱之国而言没有比这更精彩的故事了！不管柯克兰说什么，弗雷迪，我百分百支持你！”

“谢谢，弗朗吉，我就知道！”阿尔弗雷德大笑，“不过我还得去见斯捷潘·布拉金斯基呢！你有什么建议没有？”

“哦亲爱的，你只要坚定做自己就好。比起这个我更关心你们的婚礼策划得怎么样了。你们哪天结婚？在哪里结婚？宾客名单定好了吗？这些可都要好好选择，虽然结婚是你们的个人行为，但毕竟你们是，嗯，你们，很容易让人想多。要用哪些花卉？哪个牌子的餐具？相信我，这种事你不能指望柯克兰。”

伊利亚本想向弗朗西斯指出现在谈论这些规划上的细节为时尚早，但是他的手机也响了，来电显示是马修·威廉姆斯。

“你好，伊利亚先生，”威廉姆斯轻柔的嗓音得花费些精力捕捉，“抱歉，我打不通阿尔弗的手机，我猜他应该在你旁边，所以……”

“是的，他在和弗朗西斯讨论婚礼要用多少玫瑰，”伊利亚瞥了一眼正和弗朗西斯轮番报数的阿尔弗雷德，“需要我把手机给他吗？”

马修轻笑了一声。“没关系，既然你们都要结婚了，我跟你说也是一样的。总之，恭喜你们，说实话我没想到我的兄弟居然会有心甘情愿走入婚姻的一天。如果你们需要任何帮助请告诉我。”

阿尔弗雷德在登机口坐着，发觉自己停不下抖腿。

他试着阅读从伊利亚行李箱里借来的俄文原版《叶甫盖尼·奥涅金》平定心神（这不是偷，他塞了一本《伟大的盖茨比》进去作为交换），却感到纸上的字母像是在跳芭蕾舞。

此时伊利亚和他身在同一个机场，但他的航班是飞往伦敦的。前苏联意识体宣称这是为了效率——而且两个人一起飞往莫斯科再一起飞往伦敦实在是太浪费机票钱了。

阿尔弗雷德最终选择拨打伊利亚的号码。

“嘿，伊利亚，我打这通电话是为了以防万一我死在莫斯科——”

“你不会死在莫斯科，”伊利亚说，“斯捷潘现在连我都打不死。”

“你就不能配合一下我的幽默吗？说真的，我应该跟他说什么？我应该用俄语吗？”

“看在罗纳德·麦当劳的份上，别这么干。我能容忍你的美式口音不代表斯捷潘听到你残害了他的母语还能保持冷静。”

“你刚说过他连你都打不死的！”阿尔弗雷德打了个哆嗦。

伊利亚轻轻笑了一声。“说真的，你不用紧张。我不认为他会反对我们结婚。就算他反对，你揍他一拳就好了。一拳不行就两拳。”

阿尔弗雷德突然有了一些不妙的预感。“告诉我，你不是打算这么和亚瑟谈吧？”

“你以为我早上在酒店里思考什么？我现在有至少二十种方案可以在不过度伤害他身体的情况下说服他接受这门婚事。”伊利亚听起来十分自信。

“就，别伤害行吗！”阿尔弗雷德大叫。登机口已经开始检票，而他的心跳快得似乎想学习伊利亚的心脏从胸腔里蹦出来。

“但如果他过于不配合，我可能会稍微破坏一下他心爱的玫瑰园。”伊利亚说。

这让阿尔弗雷德笑出来了。“好吧，‘稍微’就行了，留一点玫瑰在咱们的婚礼上用。”

“咱们的婚礼”——他说出这几个字的时候感到一股温暖流动在四肢与躯干，安抚了狂跳的心。

“趁我还没登机，”阿尔弗雷德拖着行李朝检票队伍飞跑，“谈谈婚礼日期？必须在今年内，当然。我可不想等上个好几年。”

“避开五月九日，”伊利亚说，“什么都不能影响胜利日六十周年。”

“但是我喜欢五月，”阿尔弗雷德呻吟，“那时候天气好！不冷也不热！”

“而你之前还说要避开七月四日。”伊利亚不满道，“不过我同意，我们都不想柯克兰在婚礼上吐血。”

“那就六月？或者五月底。嗯，如果五月底六月初举办婚礼，我们蜜月一个月回来还正好赶上独立日。”

伊利亚思考了一下。“五月底听起来不错。但我还没同意蜜月的事呢，琼斯。”

“哦你会同意的！”阿尔弗雷德把机票递给检票员，“我可以带你游遍五十个州！或者去哪个南边小岛，别说你不喜欢这个主意！”

“你先搞定那个老封建再说吧。”伊利亚嗤笑一声挂断了电话。阿尔弗雷德的脸立刻垮了下来。

阿尔弗雷德做了很多心理建设，做了很多战斗模拟。这让他与斯捷潘的会面显得十分反高潮。

前沙俄穿着一身华丽衣装，朝阿尔弗雷德矜持地点了点头。“坐吧，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”

阿尔弗雷德感到手心有点冒汗。他没法不想起购买阿拉斯加的时候斯捷潘给自己的压迫力。“下午好。我来是为了——”

斯捷潘举起一根手指挡在嘴唇前。“我知道你是为什么来的，而身为伊利亚·布拉金斯基曾经的监护人与兄长，如果我因此对你有任何要求，我相信你也能理解。”

“当然，”阿尔弗雷德挺直脊背，“只要是我能完成的、私人层面的。”

斯捷潘暗金色的眼眸深深地望着他。

“我只有两个要求，”他说，“第一个是，在你们的婚礼上，我要担任父亲角色，牵着他的手把他交到你手上。另外他还得穿婚纱。”

阿尔弗雷德眨眨眼：“这当然没问题。”他尽量不在此时此地就开始想象伊利亚穿婚纱的样子。

“第二个要求，你婚礼上和婚后一定要称呼他为‘妻子’——明白了吗？”

阿尔弗雷德张大了嘴。

“那，那叫‘亲亲老婆’（wifey）行吗？”

斯捷潘满意地点头：“你果然是个聪明的年轻人！”

“我已经想好了，”亚瑟·柯克兰将一只茶杯推到伊利亚·布拉金斯基面前。英国人眼睛下方有着淡淡的阴影。“你们两个都固执得不行，我当然没办法阻止这场闹剧。唯一的选择就是在闹剧里给自己制造点乐子。”

伊利亚一口气往杯中加了四块方糖。“你的乐子具体是什么？”

亚瑟深吸一口气。“他——我是说阿尔弗雷德——得穿婚纱。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伊利亚的手机选择诺基亚是因为我觉得他能在诺基亚那里找到列巴般的亲切感。


	3. 世间多少有情人因筹备婚礼反目成仇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 反倒是一对（前）死敌筹备婚礼时和谐无比——拜他们的亲友团所赐。  
> 布拉金斯基家族与新大陆家族针对米苏婚礼的筹备进行了友好会晤与亲切会谈。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章已经完全不再遮掩作者的沙雕本质了。

当你的亲属包含一名浪漫的法国人或一名沙俄老贵族时，你的婚礼筹备就注定不会只是两个人的事情。而当你、你的亲属、你的未婚夫和你未婚夫的亲属分别居住在西欧、东欧和北美时，你的婚礼筹备就会变得尤其复杂。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯原本是想通过刚刚过去的二十世纪最伟大的发明——互联网来解决这一问题的。他和伊利亚在MSN上进行了周密的规划——这恐怕是自第二次世界大战和太空合作时期以来最伟大的美苏合作——由伊利亚负责计算时差敲定会议时间，阿尔弗雷德负责安排Skype会议以及教导他古板的监护人如何使用这一软件。尽管如此，“布拉金斯基—琼斯婚礼筹划”的第一次线上会议结果依旧是灾难性的。伊万由于私人住所的网速过慢根本无法进入会议；只拥有一台个人电脑的伊利亚发现他没法让自己和斯捷潘同时出现在镜头里；而亚瑟尽管在阿尔弗雷德的远程指导下成功给自己的电脑安装了外置摄像头，却被麦克风难倒，于是每个人只能看到他丰富的面部表情却听不到他的咒骂。

“这样不行，”阿尔弗雷德果断道，“我们还是当面说吧。”

于是，2005年1月中旬，与会者们聚集在了加拿大的蒙特利尔。根据阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的说法，这是由于他的兄弟存在感很低不引人注意，非常符合这场会面的保密需求，而且蒙特利尔的气候还可以让来自东欧的客人们宾至如归。

身为东道主，马修·威廉姆斯负责驾车将三位布拉金斯基从他们下榻的酒店接到了自己的联排别墅。当他推开门时，原本趴在餐桌上瞪着空马克杯的阿尔弗雷德立刻弹了起来，几步跨到伊利亚身边：“嘿！旅途怎么样？你看起来有点累啊。”

“谁给两个从没坐过普通民航客机的兄弟当十几个小时的保姆不会累？”伊利亚慢腾腾地将外套脱下来，虽然一月份的蒙特利尔户外十分寒冷，马修的别墅里暖气却开得很足。“事实上都不止十几个小时，”他瞥了一眼正和亚瑟亲切友好地握手的伊万，以及和弗朗西斯微笑寒暄的斯捷潘。“我出门前一天晚上拆开了他们两个所有的行李把里面的水管和佩剑拿出来，还在出门前一个小时又检查了一遍，搜出五瓶伏特加！而且威廉姆斯的海关人员还问我们是不是三胞胎……”

阿尔弗雷德“噗”地笑出了声，亲热地捏了捏他的手。“你可真是辛苦！我再也不会抱怨亚蒂学不会安麦克风了。”

目睹了他小动作的亚瑟露出仿佛踩到了乐高积木的表情，嘟囔着需要喝杯茶朝厨房走去。弗朗西斯抬起眉毛，朝斯捷潘歉意地摆摆手，接着追上英国人的脚步低声问：“怎么，你不是同意了他们的婚事吗？”

亚瑟裹紧了身上披着的毛毯。“我同意了他们结婚，不代表我赞成他们恋爱。”

“这又是什么英伦逻辑？你不赞成他们恋爱，还同意他们结婚？”

亚瑟冷哼了一声。“别装傻，你这不婚主义者，”手持红茶杯时他大英帝国的骄傲又尽数回归了，“这世界上因为筹备婚礼时产生矛盾而分道扬镳的情侣还少吗？”

弗朗西斯咋了一下舌。“你是认真地认为筹备婚礼时产生的矛盾会比冷战更严重吗？”

亚瑟·柯克兰或许是对的。他们在第一个议题即婚礼的地点上就陷入了争端。

“我觉得阿拉斯加就很合适啊。”阿尔弗雷德说。

在伊利亚能发表意见前，斯捷潘立刻驳斥了他的提议：“绝对不行！”

“在阿拉斯加办婚礼谁愿意去？”亚瑟说，“即使是五月份也太冷了！”

弗朗西斯沉痛地摇头：“柯克兰，你和阿尔弗雷德真是一样的迟钝！上帝啊，弗雷迪——我理解你可能觉得阿拉斯加具有特殊的历史文化意义，但是想想看那是你和谁的历史！”

“如果可以的话我希望你不要用这种有歧义的表达。”斯捷潘说。

伊利亚说：“其实我不在意——”

“那白令海峡呢？”阿尔弗雷德打断了他提出第二个方案，“对了，我们可以租一艘游轮在白令海峡航行！船上婚礼多浪漫啊！”

“我还是那句话：你是想冻死谁？”亚瑟说。

“也许他是觉得这样抛尸比较方便？”伊万提议，“毕竟婚宴上总有恼人的宾客。”

“我比较希望选个温暖的地方，”伊利亚发表了他的意见，“最好在南边。”

“澳大利亚倒是够靠南。”亚瑟说。

“哦不，”阿尔弗雷德打了个寒噤，“我可不希望婚礼途中有什么巨蟹巨蟒大虫子闯进来！”

“荷兰或者比利时怎么样？”弗朗西斯说，“那兄妹俩还已经通过了同性婚姻法。”

“不行，”伊利亚反驳，“霍兰德肯定会漫天要价！而且这又不是——不能是什么有法律约束力的婚姻关系，我们不能让其他意识体误解。”

“那么瑞士呢？”斯捷潘说，“我记得他一直声称自己是中立区。这应该是最不会产生误解的地方了。”

阿尔弗雷德向他投去钦佩的目光。“你是故意的吗？你知道瓦修既不喜欢我也不喜欢伊利亚吧？”

“我也很惊讶你居然会提起瑞士，”伊利亚侧头瞥了斯捷潘一眼，“要知道弗拉基米尔·伊里奇同志就是在那个国家策划如何推翻你的。这么说来，那确实是个好地方。”

“举办婚礼可以拉动当地经济，”弗朗西斯无视了斯捷潘发青的脸色，“瓦修不会跟钱过不去的。那么就决定瑞士吧！”

“现在我们决定了婚礼日期是5月20日，婚礼地点是瑞士——等联系了瓦修决定具体的城市之后就可以写邀请函了，”亚瑟总结，“五月底的瑞士天气也很合适穿婚纱。”他对阿尔弗雷德露出慈爱的微笑。

阿尔弗雷德傻笑起来：“是啊，我真等不及看伊利亚穿婚纱的样子了！”

“什么？”伊利亚皱眉，“我以为你的监护人同意这场婚礼的条件是 **你** 要穿婚纱。”

阿尔弗雷德的笑容消失了。“可是斯捷潘说他同意这场婚礼的条件是 **你** 要穿婚纱！”

“什么？”亚瑟眯起眼睛看向前沙俄。“你是认真的吗，布拉金斯基？穿婚纱的当然得是阿尔弗雷德！”

“我可以问你相同的问题，”斯捷潘活动着右手手指，“你是认真的吗，柯克兰？穿婚纱的当然得是伊廖沙！我已经和阿尔弗雷德约定好要亲自把我弟弟交到他手上了！”

亚瑟扶着桌面缓缓站了起来，丝毫不顾披在肩上的毛毯滑了下去。“而我也和你弟弟约定好阿尔弗雷德必须穿婚纱了。看样子你们家族依旧不擅长信守诺言。”

“你都跟亚蒂约定了什么？”阿尔弗雷德低声问伊利亚。

斯捷潘也站了起来，整理着衣服下摆。“而像你这种至今都会在七月吐血的可悲男人当然不会理解真正的俄罗斯男儿会怎样捍卫亲人的神圣权利——即使是背叛了他的亲人。”

“我也可以问你相同的问题，”伊利亚回答，“不过这个待会儿再说——”

亚瑟和斯捷潘扑向了对方。

“我的上帝啊！”弗朗西斯扒着门框眼睛瞪大了，“我只是去和瓦修打个电话，这里发生了什么？！”

“亚蒂，住手，住手！”阿尔弗雷德大喊，他试图将前监护人拉出战局却险些被斯捷潘一肘子怼上眼镜，“嘿我们都知道你曾经是个多厉害的帝国但是——看看你们两个的体格——”

“柯克兰，你做海盗时的凶残哪去了？”伊利亚坐在自己的位置上抱着手臂纹丝不动，“低头！这里该用左勾拳！好，现在利用你的体型优势攻他下盘！”

“你们到底为什么会因为这个打起来？”伊万抱着熊二郎站在房间角落，抚摸着北极熊的软毛，“为什么不能让他们俩都穿婚纱呢？”

“这是原则问题！”亚瑟咆哮，“而且你难道不知道婚纱比男士礼服贵多少吗！我是在为你们的经济状况考虑！”

“其实我家的设计师或许可以赞助——”弗朗西斯试图插话。

“死心吧柯克兰！”斯捷潘高喊，“我弟弟是一定会成为一名妻子的！无论是谁的妻子！”

伊利亚赤色的眼睛里燃起了火光。

然而就在他能加入战局前，熊二郎失踪已久的主人带着一股象征着幸福的香气归来了。

“有人想吃枫糖浆煎饼吗？”马修·威廉姆斯举着一个巨大的盘子问。

亚瑟·柯克兰与斯捷潘·布拉金斯基举起的拳头悬停在了空中。

“我那份要加奶油。”阿尔弗雷德说。

“其实我不是很在意婚礼上穿什么，”阿尔弗雷德嘴里塞满了煎饼，“毕竟男子气概不是由衣着定义的！”

“吃东西的时候不要讲话。”亚瑟斥责道。

“虽然你的餐桌礼仪惨不忍睹，但你的观点不是没有道理。”斯捷潘说。他趁着亚瑟瞪阿尔弗雷德的工夫从英国人盘子里偷走了一块煎饼，堆到伊万的盘子里。

“我想我能跟几个熟人拿到折扣价，”弗朗西斯说，“或许费里西安诺也会乐意资助。”

“但还是挺贵的吧？”阿尔弗雷德喝了一大口牛奶，发出满足的喟叹，“我看我们可以选择更实惠但新潮的方式，比如……比如穿短裙！你们俄罗斯人不是挺擅长芭蕾的吗？伊利亚为什么不能穿芭蕾舞裙？我嘛……我家的啦啦队文化很有名，我可以穿啦啦队服啊！”

“啦啦队文化是我家发源的！”亚瑟指出，“而且你为什么能这么平静地说出让自己穿啦啦队服这句话？！”

“显然我们能够在这一点上达成一致：琼斯没有羞耻心。”伊利亚说。

“我想阿尔弗雷德只是心态开放……”马修细声为自己的兄弟辩护。

“芭蕾舞演员和啦啦队长的婚礼？”弗朗西斯扶着额头，“弗雷迪——婚礼是严肃的事情，你不能把它变成情趣表演——”

“我也决不会允许这种耻辱发生在我弟弟的婚礼上，”斯捷潘说，伸手捂住了正捂着伊万耳朵的伊利亚的耳朵，“钱不是问题，我还有一些私人资金可以动用。”

“在我联系设计师之前，”弗朗西斯举着他的黑莓说，“你们对自己的婚纱设计有没有什么特殊要求？比如面料和款式？有的人不喜欢蕾丝，有的人讨厌露背——”

“阿尔弗雷德我不好说，布拉金斯基——我是说伊利亚为什么不用露背设计呢？”亚瑟用拇指指着红眼睛的意识体，“他一定不会反对任何节省布料的方案。而且他那么苍白，露不露也没什么区别。没人看得出来的。”

“你怎么就默认他一定会想穿白色的婚纱？”弗朗西斯哼了一声，“显然英国人对时尚依旧是一窍不通！”

“等一下，等一下，”阿尔弗雷德说，他看向亚瑟，“亚蒂——为什么你这么清楚他后背的肤色？”

房间里突然安静了。

亚瑟说：“阿尔弗雷德，我不知道你误解了什么——”

“是俄罗斯浴，”伊利亚十分镇定，“我带他体验了全套俄罗斯浴。”

蒙特利尔的婚礼筹划会议的又一重要组成部分则是婚礼当天的具体安排。

“说起来我听说现在有些人结婚时会在婚礼现场用投影仪展示交往期间的合照，”马修说，“你们要考虑这么做吗？”

阿尔弗雷德挠了挠头看向伊利亚：“我们有合照吗？”

“如果你说的是最近五年，没有，”伊利亚思索了一番，“如果说的是以前的合照……我不认为在婚礼上放战争照片是合适的。”

弗朗西斯同情地拍了拍趴在桌上的阿尔弗雷德的肩膀：“我们还是来说说当天要用的音乐吧。瓦格纳和门德尔松当然是经典之选，不过我们完全可以在这方面进行一些创新。”

“你提醒了我，耀先前给我寄了一盘磁带，说这是一首十分贴切我们两个的关系、很适合我们入场时用的歌，”伊利亚站起身走向衣帽间，“我放在外衣兜里了……你有磁带播放机吗，马修？”

_终于你找到一个方式分出了胜负_

_输赢的代价是彼此粉身碎骨_

_外表健康的你心里伤痕无数_

_顽强的我是这场战役的俘虏_

“开头比较舒缓，但似乎稍微有点悲伤。”弗朗西斯说。

_就这样被你征服_

_切断了所有退路_

_我的心情是坚固_

_我的决定是糊涂_

“这可是意料之外，”斯捷潘说，“突然变得这么高亢激昂……那个东方人是想贴合‘冷战’的主题吗？”

_就这样被你征服_

_喝下你藏好的毒_

_我的剧情已落幕_

_我的爱恨已入土_

“虽然我听不懂歌词，”伊万说，“但是确实感觉有点悲伤。”

_终于我明白两人要的是一个结束_

_所有的辩解都让对方以为是企图_

_放一把火烧掉你送我的礼物_

_却浇不熄我胸口灼热的愤怒_

“也许这个更适合新人跳舞的时候放。”亚瑟说。

_就这样被你征服_

_切断了所有退路_

_我的心情是坚固_

_我的决定是糊涂_

“阿尔弗雷德真的会跳舞？”斯捷潘问。

_就这样被你征服_

_喝下你藏好的毒_

_我的剧情已落幕_

_我的爱恨已入土_

“我想这种歌曲确实更适合典礼后的婚宴而不是典礼本身。”伊利亚说。

_你如果经过我的坟墓_

_你可以双手合十 为我祝福_

“我比较想知道歌词究竟是什么意思……”马修说。

_就这样被你征服_

_切断了所有退路_

_我的心情是坚固_

_我的决定是糊涂_

“你怎么看，琼斯？”伊利亚问。

_就这样被你征服_

_喝下你藏好的毒_

_我的剧情已落幕_

_我的爱恨已入土_

“我觉得我们不能用这首歌，无论是婚礼上还是婚宴上！”阿尔弗雷德说。

“为什么？”亚瑟问。

“因为王耀主动送东西肯定没安好心！”美利坚小伙果断道。

“好吧，音乐的事还是请罗德里赫帮忙吧，说不定他会愿意借我们一个乐团，”弗朗西斯说，“再下一步就是食物了。上帝啊，我可真不想毒死一半宾客再齁死另外一半，但是不让结婚双方试吃食物也确实说不过去……”

于是蒙特利尔婚礼筹划会议的第二天，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯和伊利亚·布拉金斯基发现自己面前摆着几十块婚礼蛋糕以供选用。

“这也太浪费了，”伊利亚眉头紧皱，捏着叉子的指骨发白，“制作这些蛋糕的原材料可以喂饱多少个孩子？而现在我们只是为了选一块在婚礼上用的蛋糕就浪费了它们！”

“行了，别纠结这种小事，”阿尔弗雷德拍了拍肚子，“试完之后我把它们都吃了还不行吗？你要知道，婚礼本身就是会造成巨大的浪费，但是它让大家开心！”

他叉了一大块蛋糕塞进正欲反驳的斯拉夫人嘴里。

“你知道亚蒂家里有个奇怪传统吗？新婚夫妇会把他们婚礼上的蛋糕储存起来，直到第一个孩子出生后再拿出来吃。”他们试吃过第十四块蛋糕时阿尔弗雷德说。

“有点恶心，”伊利亚直白评价，“你想说明什么？”

“我只是想起二战期间为了研究食品储存的方式，我和亚蒂试吃了很多奇怪的食物，”阿尔弗雷德向第十五块蛋糕发起攻击，“我印象最深刻的是一块一百多年的蛋糕。我一直很奇怪什么人会把一块蛋糕放这么久，现在想来那没准是块婚礼蛋糕呢？如果一对夫妇婚后一直没有孩子，那他们的婚礼蛋糕一直被遗忘在储藏室一百年好像也说得通。”

“哦。”伊利亚说。

“你就这个反应吗？你未婚夫可能和别人分了一块婚礼蛋糕！”

伊利亚舔掉了叉子上的奶油。“那又怎样？哪个意识体没有几个前任呢？”

阿尔弗雷德先是盯着他的舌尖瞧，接着才意识到了伊利亚说了什么。

“等等……布拉金斯基，你什么意思？！给我解释清——嘿！！！”

伊利亚用手指挖了一坨奶油糊在了他鼻子上。

“你还说弗朗吉让我们试吃这么多蛋糕是浪费，”半小时后阿尔弗雷德坐在地板上用手抹着脸上的奶油抱怨道，“用食物打架难道不是更浪费？”

“但不得不说确实挺有意思，”伊利亚说，“而且我最开始只是用了一点点。在你直接砸了一整块蛋糕过来之后事态才失控的。”虽然他脸上也沾着奶油，但由于颜色相近，不仔细盯着是看不出来的。

“你没体会过过生日的时候被扣一脸蛋糕吗？”阿尔弗雷德问，“我家好多人都这么干！他们会买两块蛋糕，一块给胃，一块给脸！”

“太浪费了，真是太浪费了。”

“反正等我们结婚后，你过生日的时候我肯定要往你脸上拍一块蛋糕！”阿尔弗雷德宣布。

伊利亚定定地看着他。“我接受这个挑战。”

阿尔弗雷德傻笑起来。

“但是现在我们该怎么和弗朗吉交代？有的还没试吃就被扔了。”

“随便选一块得了。你难道能吃出来刚才那十几块蛋糕的区别？”

“是哦……反正不都是甜的嘛。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现在你们都知道我丧心病狂到用老那的《征服》代餐冷战组了……可惜这篇文设定在2005年，不然《春暖花开》还挺适合在他俩婚礼上放的……


	4. A Farewell to Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婚礼前喜闻乐见的折腾新郎（？）情节，以及，婚礼本身。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是菜鸡（哭）！节奏稀烂煽情不会煽该唯美的也没有唯美起来！

2005年5月11日，一位法国男士乘火车从瑞士联邦首府伯尔尼出发，抵达了比尔湖上的圣彼得岛。当然，这座让-雅克·卢梭曾深情称赞“令他真正感到快乐”的岛屿见惯了世界各地前来朝圣的游客，仅仅是一个法国人并没有什么稀奇。但是，当这位有着金灿灿的半长秀发与迷人的蓝紫色眼睛的法国男士带领一个设计团队开始在岛上踩点画图时，圣彼得岛上的居民与游客便不得不感到些许好奇。5月12日，一位有着铂金头发、别致的金色虹膜的高大而苍白的男人还加入了他，他们并肩而立，对着一块空草坪指指点点。

这位法国男士当然是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦，而他的同伴则是斯捷潘·布拉金斯基。作为阿尔弗雷德与伊利亚的婚礼筹备团队中的审美第一梯队（自诩），这两位年长者义无反顾地负担起了参与设计婚礼会场的任务。不过，他们也并非独自前来瑞士：这场婚礼的两位当事人和他们的直系亲属都在婚礼前一个星期来到了这个国家，只因为阿尔弗雷德想和他的家人们共度最后的单身之夜，而“留弗朗吉一个人在瑞士面对餐具酒杯是不人道的”。

而伊利亚陪同斯捷潘提前到来的理由是，首先，他不信任前沙俄能够独自乘坐民航客机而不造成任何航空事故；其次，他绝不会放过任何一个挟持斯捷潘在伯尔尼游逛指出所有因恩格斯与列宁染上了特殊色彩的地方的机会。

很难说斯捷潘·布拉金斯基在弟弟贴心的导游过程中，是否后悔过自己因“新婚双方婚前要保持距离”的传统为自己的家族在伯尔尼市内订了一座别墅，而不是和阿尔弗雷德等人一起直接上岛。

将双方的单身派对都定在婚礼前至少一周则是亚瑟·柯克兰的主意。他告诉阿尔弗雷德：“虽然我很喜欢这个可能性，但你不会希望婚礼上宿醉忘了誓词或者干脆吐布拉金斯基一身的，反之亦然。或者更有趣——我是说，更糟糕的是，一群俄罗斯醉汉在婚礼上跳起哥萨克舞。”

然后，他就成了阿尔弗雷德的单身派对上第一个喝醉的人。

“——我说不了，谢谢，我认为现在跳进冰浴桶里不是一个好主意，他说好吧，让我坐下。你猜接下来发生了什么？ **他用一只木桶盛了那些冰水直接从我头上浇了下去！** 无耻的俄罗斯人，他就是记恨温斯顿的铁幕演说，演说词又他妈不是我写的——”

亚瑟重重地将啤酒杯砸在吧台上，朦胧的绿眸略微眯起，举着一根指头指向阿尔弗雷德：“还有你，演说之后你居然还跟我甩脸子，你这个毫无感恩之心的，”他顿了一下挑选着字句，“ **有了妞儿就忘了爹的小畜生！** 我可不记得把你养成了这样！”

“首先我要声明，你不是我爹，”阿尔弗雷德晃悠着他的Cuba Libre，目光严肃——虽然这杯酒里含有可乐，他还是认为朗姆酒的味道怪怪的。“我还记得清清楚楚呢！你在大草原上跟我说‘以后我就是你哥哥了’！你现在后悔了想做爹，没门儿！再说了，伊利亚也不是个‘妞儿’！”

“而且，你说的‘养’指的是用可怕的英国食物彻底摧毁了这个可怜孩子的味觉吗？”弗朗西斯手里攥着红酒杯，注意力却都在手机上。他用法语低声骂了一声。“Merde，我真不敢相信有一天我竟然会觉得一家花艺公司效率太低——”

“说到花艺！”阿尔弗雷德探过半个身子搭上了弗朗西斯的肩膀，“你和斯捷潘都打算用什么花？向日葵？玫瑰？我带了个绝妙的装饰品过来，或许你们用得上——就是那颗迪斯科球，你记得吗，就是2000年那次我跟你说我要去睡——”

“哦上帝啊，”弗朗西斯惊恐地说，他翻过手机让它屏幕朝下以避免偷窥，“阿尔弗雷德！迪斯科球？你在想什么，这是绝不可能的！你在侮辱我的审美！”

“阿尔，2000年那次你跟弗朗西斯说你要去睡谁？”马修举着橙味枫糖浆鸡尾酒小声问，但是没有人听到他的问题，因为亚瑟开始歇斯底里地大笑。

“这简直是天大的讽刺！”英国人宣布，“你当初为了自由离开了我，可是现在呢，你又主动迈进婚姻告别自由！来吧各位干——干杯！”他举着刚满上的酒杯大喊，“Farewell to Freedom Freddie！”

伊万·布拉金斯基坚决地收走了伊利亚·布拉金斯基的第三瓶伏特加。“伊廖沙，你不能再喝了。冬妮娅姐姐特别嘱咐过——”

伊利亚皱着眉头拿指节敲吧台。“万尼亚，万尼亚——她说的是‘喝多了对孩子不好’，你看我和琼斯像是能生孩子的样子吗？与其管我喝多少酒你不如多关心一下地板上那个封建大地主。”

他们此时位于距离圣彼得岛大约五十分钟车程的伯尔尼新城区的一家酒吧内。如果按照传统，与新郎的单身派对相对应的应该是新娘的送礼会（Bridal Shower），但鉴于伊利亚和阿尔弗雷德都要穿婚纱，再做这种区分就没有什么必要了。

虽然，宾客们的礼物还是送到了伊利亚这里——因为送礼会按照传统是姑娘们的狂欢，而阿尔弗雷德没有能够帮忙的女性亲属。

伊利亚同样要被斯捷潘牵着走“红毯”，不过这就是因为斯捷潘和阿尔弗雷德的那个约定了。斯捷潘还宣称，鉴于新婚夫妇婚后就要住在一起，而阿尔弗雷德作为现任意识体当然不可能搬到俄罗斯，那么由他把伊利亚“送出去”当然是合情合理的。

不过，当伊万从地板上把斯捷潘捞起来，看到自己最年长的哥哥正掩面痛哭时，他想，斯捷潘可能并不像表面上那样迫切地将伊利亚送走。

在伯尔尼的某栋豪华别墅内，冬妮娅与娜塔莎正在清点记录来宾们的礼物。

“来自德国的钢笔——哦，等等，基尔伯特还单独送了自己的礼物！这可真可爱，”冬妮娅笑了起来，“路德维希送了钢笔，基尔伯特送了厨艺刀具套装！”

娜塔莉亚阴沉着脸狠狠在清单上写下这些物品。“贝什米特同志的礼物在我割开那个美国佬喉咙的时候一定能发挥巨大的作用。”

“哦，这可不好，塔申卡！伊廖沙就要结婚了，我们不该阻碍他追求幸福。啊，接下来这份是来自中国的礼物！好像是一副书法作品。”

两位女士盯着王耀的礼物。遒劲的笔墨书写出四个大字：

**千年好核**

“虽然看不懂，但这种艺术作品应该很适合装饰新房！”冬妮娅说，“不过我还是很想知道这写的是什么。”

“下地狱吧美国？”娜塔莉亚说。

“塔申卡，我说真的，你不该这样说琼斯先生——塔申卡！别动那个刀具套装，我们得等伊廖沙自己来拆！我真希望你能好好控制一下情绪，你可不能这样去面对抢亲环节……”

“嘿，斯乔帕，”伊万轻轻拍着已经安稳坐在椅子上但仍然泪流不停的斯捷潘的肩膀，“你还好吗？虽然伊廖沙就要结婚了，但这并不意味着我们的兄弟关系会消失啊。”

伊万不禁有些悲伤。放伊利亚去和一个美国人结婚让他都很难接受，那么对于基本上养大了伊利亚的斯捷潘而言，无论表面上多积极，心中总归是有些舍不得的吧？

斯捷潘用手帕擦了擦脸，哽咽道：“哦，万涅奇卡，想到未来我就心痛不已！我以后难道要自己做饭自己刷碗了吗？我以后难道要自己买菜自己做扫除了吗！伊利亚离开后我的生活会变成什么样子啊！”

伊万沉默了一会儿。

“你知道吗，斯捷潘·布拉金斯基，”他将自己刚从地上捞起来的长兄又推回了地板，“你听起来真的很像那种丧妻后自己什么都不会全靠女儿照顾，最后还为了钱把女儿嫁给有钱二世祖的无能又恶心的老男人！”

在弗朗西斯与花艺公司的来回扯皮中，在娜塔莉亚的诅咒声中，在波罗的海三国委屈的哭诉声中，5月20日终于还是到来了。

“嘿，我看起来怎么样？”阿尔弗雷德走出化妆间，向弗朗西斯和亚瑟露出一个十分自信阳光的美式微笑。跟在他身后的马修有些无奈地笑了，作为伴郎，他不仅要负责保管戒指，还被托付了保管德克萨斯的任务。

“非常完美！”弗朗西斯大喊，“棒极了，弗雷迪！我还担心你会穿不进这套婚纱呢！”

这是一件设计简约的纯白缎面抹胸婚纱，裙摆却颇为宽大——就亚瑟所知，这是阿尔弗雷德特别要求的。当时他看到弗朗西斯分享的设计稿后给阿尔弗雷德打了电话，却听到美利坚小伙气喘吁吁：“怎么了亚蒂？我忙着锻炼呢！”

“你是怕自己胖得塞不进婚纱吗？”

“当然不是！”阿尔弗雷德的声音虽然还有点上气不接下气却还是充满自信，“难道你不知道俄罗斯传统婚礼有抢亲的环节吗？可靠信源告诉我伊万联系了几个前苏联的成员意识体，我必须要保持状态来打好这场新冷战！”

“我亲爱的孩子，”亚瑟不禁说，“比起在健身房待着，你还不如搞好国内经济更有效率呢。”

想必这宽大的裙摆也是为了方便活动了，亚瑟看着穿着婚纱的阿尔弗雷德想。他回忆起了第一次见到阿尔弗雷德时对方穿着裙子似的小小睡袍的模样——

“时间可真是残酷啊。”他哽咽道。

弗朗西斯同情地拍了拍英国人的肩膀，接着给阿尔弗雷德递上了提前准备好的武术棍。“来吧弗雷迪，我们就陪俄罗斯人玩一场游戏，夺回你的新娘吧！出发——”

“我的上帝啊弗雷迪！你对婚车做了 **什么？！** ”

加长林肯的车顶上大喇喇顶着一颗银色的迪斯科球。

“敌方目标正在接近！”举着望远镜的基尔伯特嚷嚷，“各单位就位！”

伊丽莎白举起了平底锅，娜塔莉亚举起了小刀，冬妮娅举起了铲子，托里斯举起了汤勺，莱维斯举起了双手，爱德华举起了电脑。

阿尔弗雷德提着裙摆从加长林肯中钻出来，看着横在自己与伊利亚之间的障碍们，信心满满地笑了。他在心中默念着某一次自己凑到靠着枕头看书的伊利亚肩膀上时瞥见的几行诗歌：

**我要从所有的时代，从所有的黑夜那里  
我要从所有的大地，从所有的天国夺回你**

与未婚夫爱之回忆的力量是无敌的！阿尔弗雷德跑过捂着脸颤抖不止的基尔伯特时得意地想，他都不用做什么就让基尔伯特丧失了行动能力！

**我要从所有的时代，从所有的黑夜那里  
从所有金色的旗帜下，从所有的宝剑下夺回你**

“来吧琼斯！”褐发少女爽朗笑道，绿眸闪着光芒，“让我看看你的本事！”

“当然！我可不会放水！”阿尔弗雷德举起棍子直冲平底锅而去！

**我要把钥匙扔掉，把狗从石阶上赶跑――  
因为在大地上的黑夜里，我比狗更忠贞不渝**

阿尔弗雷德突破了匈牙利游骑兵的防线！他急速奔跑，婚纱裙摆如纯白花朵在空中绽放，力灌双臂，抬棍扫过波罗的海三国！

**我要从所有的其他人那里――从那个女人那里夺回你  
我不会做任何人的新郎，你也不会做任何人的妻**

波罗的海三国被棍风吹飞了！阿尔弗雷德湛蓝的双眼无比专注，他没有因到达了最后的关卡而掉以轻心。娜塔莉亚一把将冬妮娅推到了后方：“姐姐，不要碍事！”她咆哮道，手持小刀朝阿尔弗雷德扑了过来！

**从黑夜与雅各处在一起的那个人身边，  
我要决一雌雄把你带走――你要屏住呼吸！**

阿尔弗雷德额前冒出了冷汗，一般而言俄罗斯婚礼的“抢亲”环节，新娘家属只会象征性地阻拦——他也不想造成什么流血事故所以只带了棍子，何况婚纱限制了他的行动。但娜塔莉亚的气势明显是认真的——

“娜塔申卡！”冬妮娅的声音已经堪称凄厉了，“住手啊！那个婚纱割坏了万尼亚怎么赔得起啊！”

冬妮娅的话一出口，娜塔莉亚的行动出现了明显迟缓！阿尔弗雷德又怎么会错过这个机会，直接一个撑杆跳——

抵达了手挽着他新娘等待的斯捷潘面前！

“恭喜你，阿尔弗雷德，”前沙俄微笑道，“你通过了考验，我们可以放心把伊利亚交给你了。”

阿尔弗雷德没有回答，他专注看着斯捷潘身边身穿纯白礼裙，以白色面纱遮住了脸孔的身影。

“别想骗我第二次！你其实是伊万吧！”

那遮住脸的人笑了，掀起面纱露出一双紫色的眼睛。“算你幸运，琼斯，”伊万·布拉金斯基不无遗憾地说，“如果最后的考验没通过你的婚纱可就要染血了。”

“当然，我们不会追究你是怎么看出来的，”斯捷潘将藏在身后的佩剑收回了鞘里，“伊廖什卡？你可以出来了，把镰刀收起来吧，他通过了！”

当斯捷潘、伊利亚和伊万也坐进婚车时，阿尔弗雷德一方面想仔细看清并记住伊利亚婚纱的每一个细节——使用了不少蕾丝，蕾丝袖子，丝绸和蕾丝领子（挡住了他脖颈上的伤疤），心形领，有些拖地的A型裙摆（或许是斯捷潘希望为了自己的人身安全限制弟弟的行动）——另一方面，他也没法不去注意伊万的服装。

终于阿尔弗雷德忍不住问：“我能理解伊万之前穿裙子是为了那个‘假扮新娘’的环节，但是既然抢亲已经成功了，为什么他还要穿裙子？”

马修说：“阿尔——”

“因为他是 **伴娘** ，”伊利亚皱着眉说，“琼斯！你到底有没有看我发送给你的流程安排终稿？”

“他只是昨天一直想着作战计划把别的都忘了！”亚瑟一把捂住了阿尔弗雷德的嘴，“对不对阿尔弗雷德？放心，伊利亚，婚礼现场我和马修会全程待在他身边的，绝对不会出问题！”

婚礼在室外举行，弗朗西斯和斯捷潘选择了一块能够看到湖泊美景的草坪。新娘将要走过的过道两旁种满了向日葵，这些金黄的花朵一路延伸到尽头的缀满白玫瑰的花门。原本弗朗西斯想要采用传统的红玫瑰，但由于它们与向日葵的配色会造成不是特别美妙的联想，他还是放弃了自己对红玫瑰的狂热。

“希望阿尔弗雷德くん能够获得幸福，”本田菊感叹，“这种事情可是总来没有人做过的。”

“有些人似乎很担心呢，”费里西安诺说，“但是，我觉得这种‘美好结局’越多越好！”

“这件事能达到这一步实在是不可思议，”路德维希第七次整理自己的领结，避免看向花门，“顺便，早上的抢亲环节没有很危险吧，哥哥？”

坐在他旁边的基尔伯特无情地揉上了弟弟用发胶精心打理过的背头。“怎么说呢，危险是挺危险的——我指的是，我确实差点没笑岔气。嘿，阿西，抬头！你不可能婚礼全程都不看新娘一眼的，现在习惯了总好过他们交换戒指的时候笑出来！”

让基尔伯特笑岔气的罪魁祸首，穿着婚纱的阿尔弗雷德，正和亚瑟并肩站在花门下。他手里捧着一束红、粉、黄、白皆有的玫瑰——出自柯克兰引以为傲的花园，亚瑟费了老大的劲把它们带过来保存到现在。用他的话说，他养大的孩子婚礼上没有他养出来的花是不可饶恕的。

罗德里赫帮忙请来的小型乐队正在演奏维瓦尔第的《冬》。阿尔弗雷德一直不太明白为什么一首描写冬天的乐曲还能这么欢快。

亚瑟突然杵了他后腰一下。阿尔弗雷德龇牙咧嘴正要质问自己的监护人为何出此毒手，却听见乐团暂停了演奏，换上了一首新曲——帕赫贝尔的《D大调卡农》。这也就意味着婚礼的另一位当事人要入场了，幸好罗德里赫把握住了大方向没有允许伊利亚使用什么苏联战歌——

阿尔弗雷德忘了自己先前在想什么。他忘了自己身在何处，忘了自己身边站着的亚瑟，忘了座椅上的观众，他甚至没有看到扮演“新娘父亲”的斯捷潘——

时间停止在那一刻，他看到金色的向日葵花海中伊利亚向他走来，穿着洁白的婚纱，铂金发顶上雪白轻盈的面纱在不知从何处而来的和熙风中些微扬起。

于是他的世界只余下三种色彩：金色，白色，和伊利亚虹膜的红色。

然后时间重新开始流动，他看到斯捷潘嘴角有些戏谑的笑容，看到伊利亚平和的面容。

金色，白色，红色。这将是我的，阿尔弗雷德告诉自己，这是我的——战友，宿敌，爱人。

音乐停止了，因“爱之国”的名声自荐担任司仪的弗朗西斯咳嗽了一声。

“我想我们可以开始了吧？今天我们聚集于此，为了一场前所未有的……”

阿尔弗雷德一直盯着对面的伊利亚看，甚至根本没在听弗朗西斯讲话。要不是亚瑟再及时戳了他一下，他压根都不会注意到弗朗西斯示意他们可以开始念自己写好的誓言了。

“哦，好，当然，”阿尔弗雷德挠了一下脑袋，险些把头顶的面纱揪掉，他深切怀疑伊利亚的面部肌肉因为憋笑抽搐了一下。美利坚小伙干咳了一声，从弗朗西斯手里接过自己写好的卡片。

“呃，我想你们都知道，我不是特别擅长文学……当然我只说这么一次，出了这个婚礼场地我是不会承认的。但我确实花了三个晚上写这个，还不能寻求亚蒂帮助，所以如果有什么语法错误——哦，算了，伊利亚，反正英语都不是你的母语。总之，大概就是这样……

“在我记忆中和你有关的一切都和‘战斗’分不开，无论是我们两个并肩战斗——鉴于我们这里的某些宾客我就不详细说了——还是与对方战斗——鉴于大家都很熟悉历史，这个我也不详细说了。

“但是1991年的圣诞节，我第一次问自己：真的只有战斗吗？直到那个时候，我才想起我们在易北河的时候你唱的小调，想起你自己写的夹在笔记本里的诗，想起我把伏特加吐出来的时候你的笑声。我想起你的眼睛，在风雪里像火，在煤油灯下像是闪着金色——是指你旗帜上的那种金色，所以听我说到这个的时候麻烦不要殴打你旁边那位无辜的金色眼睛的男士……

“于是我再次问自己：为什么我会忘记这些呢？但是，我又想，任何一部分缺失了都不是你。那个在篝火旁听我大舌头讲俄语，一边嘲笑我一边还是教我唱《喀秋莎》的是你，手无寸铁靠拳头靠牙齿都要和敌人战斗到底的也是你。

“我恨全部的你，也爱全部的你，可是意识到这些的时候你已经不在了。于是我告诉自己学会忘记。可接下来的事情我们都知道了，2000年的时候——我再次见到了你。那件事本身挺尴尬的，当然这是公共场合，我不会详细描述。但是最开始的恐慌、尴尬过后……

“我很开心能再次有一个机会。我从来没有想象过的机会，从来不敢奢望的机会。

“当然我们的身份是特殊的，这也意味着任何保证都不太值得信任。但是，当我现在说出这些话的时候我是认真的，以一个‘人’的立场，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯也会尽力信守它们。

“我希望接下来的道路上能有你在。我不是在要求你陪我一起走，但是，看着我吧。”

会场一片寂静。阿尔弗雷德咽了口唾沫，将卡片塞回弗朗西斯手里。

伊利亚直勾勾地看着阿尔弗雷德，即使在弗朗西斯把他写的那张卡片递过来时目光也没有移开。

然后，他扔掉了自己写的那张卡片，说：“管他妈的琼斯，我们要结婚！”

阿尔弗雷德知道的下一件事就是自己被狠狠吻住了。他听到欢呼，还听到亚瑟在对弗朗西斯愤怒地说：“我们就该要求他们两个都穿需要裙撑的那种大蓬蓬裙然后想亲亲不到出尽洋相！”

他抱紧了伊利亚的腰，心想管他呢。

**我要从所有的时代，从所有的黑夜，从所有的大地，从所有的天国夺回你。**

——然后还要带你去蜜月！啊哈！他已经等不及在婚宴上大快朵颐然后坐上去夏威夷的航班了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEDDING's OVER
> 
> MAYBE HONEYMOON NEXT? (No promises)
> 
> **注 **：本章引用的是茨维塔耶娃的诗，《我要从所有的天国夺回你》，为剧情需要进行了细微的删减并改动了两个代词。****


	5. 番外一 退休人员斯捷潘的一天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婚礼前传，发生在伊利亚从解体植物人状态醒来身体虚弱精神也没有释然的时期。含辛茹苦老贵族，打人不疼老大哥。

00：25 AM  
被重物落地的声音惊醒，爬出被窝下楼去伊利亚房间查看情况，伊利亚果然掉到了地上。

00：26 AM  
把伊利亚抱回床上塞进被子。伊利亚睁着眼睛不睡。摸摸他的额头坐在床边上陪着。

00：47 AM  
在椅子上睡着了。

01：08 AM  
醒了，发现伊利亚睡着了。上楼回到自己房间继续睡。

07：00 AM  
被闹钟吵醒，抬手准备砸闹钟，想起伊万警告给他们拨的生活费快不够用了，抑制住了冲动。

07：01 AM  
起床洗漱。

07：10 AM  
对着镜子思考人生。

07：15 AM  
烧水泡茶做早餐。煎蛋很成功，都没有糊。

07：30 AM  
掀了伊利亚的被子，把他塞进轮椅推进洗手间。

07：47 AM  
把伊利亚的轮椅推到餐桌边上。给伊利亚的那杯浓茶没加糖。

07：48 AM  
看着脸色不好的伊利亚说要是想加糖就跟哥哥说呀。伊利亚不说话。  
举着糖罐子在伊利亚眼前晃，保持在他够不到的位置。伊利亚还是不说话。

08：23 AM  
刷碗刷锅，伊利亚坐在旁边一直盯着看。出了一后背冷汗。伊利亚没说话。

08：45 AM  
把伊利亚推进书房，给他塞了一本《历史的终结》。自己开始看报纸。

09：24 AM  
把报纸塞进书架最上面的纸箱里和其它报纸摞在一起。发现伊利亚竟然在认真读《历史的终结》。

09：25 AM  
写日记：“今天伊廖沙还是没有开口说话。或许激怒他不是最有效的办法，也或许我找错了激怒他的方式。”

10：00 AM  
把伊利亚从轮椅里拎起来丢在沙发上开始给他换出门的衣服。被伊利亚捶了好几拳，但是也捶了回去并威胁要给他穿桃心图案粉红大棉袄，成功使伊利亚放弃抵抗。

10：13 AM  
把裹成球的伊利亚塞回轮椅里。出门前又被伊利亚捶了一拳，发现自己忘了带钥匙。

10：15 AM  
兜里装着钥匙推着伊利亚在路上散步。问伊利亚有没有想去的地方。伊利亚不说话。

10：36 AM  
心血来潮推着伊利亚去了别墅附近的白桦林。

10：49 AM  
轮椅陷进了坑里。

10：50 AM  
一边被伊利亚捶脑袋一边试图把轮椅抬出来。

10：55 AM  
暴躁了，把伊利亚从轮椅里拎起来放在地上，轻松抬出了空轮椅。

10：56 AM  
把伊利亚放回轮椅上。挨捶。遗憾离开白桦林。

10：58 AM  
伊利亚在围巾里打了个喷嚏。感到心虚。

11：20 AM  
 **在街边看到了娜塔莉亚的背影。**

11：21 AM  
推着轮椅疯狂逃窜。

11：47 AM  
慌不择路再次撞进白桦林，在树林里拐来拐去终于甩掉了娜塔莉亚。

11：48 AM  
和伊利亚一起看风景。和平。

12：00 PM  
推着伊利亚慢悠悠往白桦林外去。在伊利亚的手势指挥下避开了地上的坑。

12：23 PM  
回家，做午餐。给伊利亚一把刨刀一筐土豆让他帮忙“扒了贝什米特的皮”。

12：33 PM  
虽然认为刨刀很难用来自残，还是一边煮汤一边注意伊利亚的动作。

12：48 PM  
锅烧干了。

12：56 PM  
和伊利亚一起吃掉了红色的糊糊。

01：10 PM  
给伊万打电话骗他说伊利亚想他，让伊万晚上带饭过来。

01：11 PM  
看着没洗的、焦黑的锅陷入沉思，并收获伊利亚嫌弃的眼神。

01：12 PM  
嘲笑试图刷锅然而坐在轮椅上够不到水池的伊利亚。遭到伊利亚轮椅冲击。

01：40 PM  
推伊利亚进了自己的画室把他放在角落。打开留声机开始播放《天佑沙皇》。

01：45 PM  
继续画之前画廊委托的风景画。

02：30 PM  
中途休息，欣赏伊利亚铁青的脸色。

02：31 PM  
对伊利亚演讲，声称伊利亚应该为自己每天悉心照顾他并卖画赚钱养他而感激涕零。

02：39 PM  
继续作画。

03：32 PM  
结束工作，推伊利亚去客厅。打开电视。

03：40 PM  
换台时换到了播放美版《战争与和平》电影的频道，不禁破口大骂：“混蛋！”  
突然意识到自己那声“混蛋”有合声。转头瞪眼看伊利亚。

03：41 PM  
摇晃伊利亚的肩膀让他多说几句。收获伊利亚嫌弃的眼神。

03：43 PM  
换台，咒骂阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。

03：53 PM  
找不到想看的节目，关上电视。试图使用伊万送来的录像带播放机放苏联版《战争与和平》录像带。

03：55 PM  
与录像带播放机搏斗。

04：01 PM  
输给了录像带播放机。发现伊利亚在笑。心情复杂。

04：05 PM  
取出了珍藏的伏特加在伊利亚面前喝并言语挑衅。

04：13 PM  
开始了不知道第几次的声讨伊利亚白眼狼的演讲。

04：28 PM  
开始背诵苏联笑话。

04：32 PM  
看着伊利亚铁青的脸色发出俄俄俄俄的笑声。

04：33 PM  
意识到自己作为房子里唯一的健全人不能喝醉。收起酒瓶酒杯。生气。

04：35 PM  
烧水泡茶。

04：40 PM  
喝茶。给伊利亚的茶依旧没加糖。举着自己加了奶加了糖加了果酱的茶向伊利亚炫耀。

04：50 PM  
算家庭账目。

05：03 PM  
烦了，把账本丢到伊利亚膝盖上让他算。

05：20 PM  
又把伊利亚从轮椅里拎出来丢在沙发上换衣服，声称伊万过来的时候他不能穿成这样。给伊利亚套上了自己华丽过头的衣服并再次发出俄俄俄俄的笑声。

05：34 PM  
给伊万开门。因为伊万先问伊利亚的情况怒戳伊万的脸。

05：49 PM  
和伊利亚伊万一起吃晚餐。期间告诉伊万若干伊利亚小时候的故事。

07：43 PM  
和伊万聊天。传授躲避娜塔莉亚的小妙招。

08：22 PM  
送伊万出门。

08：24 PM  
在客厅用留声机放《胡桃夹子》。

09：00 PM  
舞兴高涨，于是推着伊利亚的轮椅开始转圈把伊利亚转晕。

09：30 PM  
给浴缸放水。

09：40 PM  
与伊利亚搏斗并取胜，成功扒光伊利亚塞进浴缸。

09：41 PM  
坐在浴缸边上读《安娜·卡列宁娜》。看伊利亚洗得费劲巴拉急得不行。

09：53 PM  
试图帮忙，被伊利亚泼了一脸水。生气。拿木桶盛水当头浇下，趁伊利亚还在犯懵抄起搓澡棒往他背上怼。

10：00 PM  
把伊利亚弄出浴缸帮他套上睡衣。给伊利亚吹头发。啊，手感真好。

10：04 PM  
把伊利亚抱上床塞进被子里。问要不要睡前故事。

10：05 PM  
无视伊利亚的摇头开始念拉丁通俗译本的旧约圣经。

10：18 PM  
满意地看到伊利亚睡着了。吻了一下伊利亚的额头。

10：19 PM  
上楼洗漱。

10：40 PM  
祷告。

10：42 PM  
画阵诅咒阿尔弗雷德。

10：44 PM  
上床睡觉。

11：57 PM  
梦见伊利亚跳楼，惊醒。

11：59 PM  
继续睡觉……

**彩蛋**

2016年，BBC版《战争与和平》电影播出后——

阿尔弗雷德给亚瑟打电话：“亚蒂你都干了什么！你害死我了！伊利亚看到了BBC版《战争与和平》电影之后一边嚷嚷着要和我离婚一边买机票要去伦敦和你决斗，你知道让他失去行动能力有多难吗？你到底在想什——”

“这里是斯捷潘·布拉金斯基，”他听到对面传来这样的声音，“你这通电话恐怕来得有点晚了，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。等等，万尼亚——别把他塞衣柜里，太容易掉出来了。床底下？可以，另外别忘了洗水管。——告诉伊利亚他没有必要来伦敦，柯克兰已经没了。”


	6. 番外二 退休人员伊利亚的一天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婚礼前传，发生在老大哥复健成功后、千禧年迪斯科球事件前。终于暴露真面目的闲散老大爷斯捷潘和闲不下来劳碌命的硬核男妈妈伊利亚。

06：00 AM  
在闹钟响起的同时自然醒来。

06：01 AM  
洗漱，更衣，铺床。

06：15 AM  
出门晨跑。

06：21 AM  
在路边捡到醉汉一名，送去了警局。

06：43 AM  
在路边捡到醉汉一名，送去了警局。

06：51 AM  
经过干洗店，取了斯捷潘的衣服。

07：15 AM  
回到别墅。查看信箱。收到了基尔伯特从加拿大寄来的明信片。

07：16 AM  
冲澡。

07：30 AM  
烧水泡茶做早餐。分量很大。

07：37 AM  
敲斯捷潘的卧室门。没有回应。

07：38 AM  
轻轻打开门。把被子从斯捷潘头上扒下来以免他闷死。

07：40 AM  
打开收音机。独自吃早餐。

08：00 AM  
把斯捷潘那份早餐罩起来，刷锅刷盘子。

08：10 AM  
去书房开始阅览自己订阅的四份报纸。

08：27 AM  
看表，前往斯捷潘卧室。

08：28 AM  
将斯捷潘从被子里提溜出来扔进洗手间。

08：29 AM  
看着斯捷潘的床陷入纠结。

08：31 AM  
给斯捷潘叠被子铺床。

08：32 AM  
回到书房，继续读报。

10：16 AM  
做剪报。

10：37 AM  
起身活动。发现斯捷潘吃完早餐果然没有洗盘子。

10：38 AM  
洗斯捷潘的盘子。

10：41 AM  
回书房给杂志写稿。

11：20 AM  
把试图偷窥电脑屏幕的斯捷潘赶了出去并锁上了书房门。

11：21 AM  
开门。把一本《钢铁是怎样炼成的》塞进不停拍门的斯捷潘手里。关门锁门。

12：00 PM  
走出书房。发现斯捷潘竟然在客厅里认真读《钢铁是怎样炼成的》。

12：01 PM  
做午餐。

12：34 PM  
和斯捷潘一起吃午餐。

01：33 PM  
刷锅刷碗刷盘子。

01：45 PM  
擦水池，擦流理台，擦桌子。

02：00 PM  
给地板吸尘。

02：06 PM  
吸尘器被斯捷潘的脚挡住。

02：07 PM  
暴躁了，强吸，把斯捷潘的裤脚吸了进去。

02：08 PM  
无视身后斯捷潘的抱怨继续吸尘。

02：29 PM  
找出针线包给斯捷潘补裤脚。与斯捷潘就为什么补裤子而不是买新裤子展开辩论。援引家庭财政状况赢得辩论。

02：34 PM  
拽斯捷潘出门。

02：43 PM  
因斯捷潘衣服太显眼在街边遭遇小混混团体。

02：46 PM  
严厉批评教育地上的小混混团体。

02：53 PM  
到达食品商店。开始采购。

02：58 PM  
把斯捷潘放进购物车的五样东西放回货架。

03：02 PM  
发现斯捷潘丢了。

03：06 PM  
在摆鱼子酱的货架前找到斯捷潘。拽着围巾将其强行拖走。

03：07 PM  
结账。

03：22 PM  
回到家。整理购买的食物。

03：24 PM  
进暗房洗照片。

03：38 PM  
被斯捷潘叫出去帮忙放DVD。

03：39 PM  
开始第三次DVD播放机使用方法教学。嘲笑选择《泰坦尼克号》的斯捷潘的品味。

03：41 PM  
影片开始。站在沙发旁边不自觉地跟着看。

03：43 PM  
意识到了自己在做什么。生气。回暗房继续洗照片。

04：34 PM  
把一边喝茶一边看电影的斯捷潘拽进暗房让他帮忙选照片。

05：00 PM  
听着斯捷潘还没看完的电影的声音做晚餐。

05：37 PM  
和斯捷潘吃晚餐。

05：58 PM  
制止斯捷潘喝第三杯伏特加。与斯捷潘搏斗。

06：02 PM  
成功镇压封建阶级。没收伏特加。

06：39 PM  
刷锅刷碗刷盘子。擦水池擦流理台擦桌子。

07：08 PM  
与斯捷潘争抢遥控器并取胜。

07：12 PM  
被新闻频道气到。放弃遥控器。

07：13 PM  
在书房写稿。

07：34 PM  
忘记保存丢了三百字。

07：35 PM  
重写丢失部分。

08：03 PM  
阅读丘吉尔的演讲集以免英语水平退化。

09：00 PM  
算家庭账目。

09：12 PM  
看着账本发愁。

09：14 PM  
写稿。

09：45 PM  
听到斯捷潘在浴室里大喊大叫。冲到浴室门外。  
斯捷潘说泡澡忘了拿衣服。

09：46 PM  
把斯捷潘的浴袍送进浴室并拿走了斯捷潘换掉的裤衩袜子。

09：47 PM  
站在浴室外思考。

09：49 PM  
将录音机放在浴室门边，音量调到最大开始播放《国际歌》。听到斯捷潘的骂声舒坦了。

09：50 PM  
洗斯捷潘的裤衩袜子。

10：00 PM  
洗漱。洗自己的裤衩袜子。

10：28 PM  
上床准备睡觉。

10：30 PM  
斯捷潘推门而入索要晚安吻。在斯捷潘伸过来的脸上拍了一巴掌。然后亲了一下。

10：31 PM  
睡觉。

11：53 PM  
梦见阿尔弗雷德欺负伊万，气醒。

11：54 PM  
继续睡觉……


End file.
